The present invention relates to a harvester thresher. More particularly, it relates to a harvester thresher which has a chassis, a housing, a threshing and separating mechanism which operates in accordance with the principle of a tangential flow and has a threshing drum and a threshing basket, and a straw shaker located after the threshing mechanism and associated with downwardly arranged return bottom and sieve device.
Harvester threshers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. It has been recognized that the travelling speed of such a machine during a harvesting is limited by increase of grain losses which exceed the normal value and are characterized by the fact that the shakers are no longer in a position to separate the residual grains remaining in the straw after passage of the threshing mechanism and to supply the same through the return bottom to the sieve device.